


Embers

by fannore (lothkitten), lothkitten



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/pseuds/fannore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/pseuds/lothkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gu Yongha and Moon Jaeshin have finished their time at Sungkyunkwan and are now in their respective professions - and are living, together, above Yongha's shop. But what Yongha feels when Jaeshin looks at him has not changed and neither has anything been done about it... until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girl_Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Undone/gifts).



There's a blurring of heat just beneath Yongha's skin whenever Jaeshin looks at him. It can be only a swift glance, a catching of their eyes, and still he feels that burning rush, like a fire has sped through him and left him hollow and ready to be filled. He wonders sometimes how obvious it is, if he's become a good enough actor to mask his longings behind a veil of derision and his love behind a wall of platitudes - or if ten years of friendship has taught Jaeshin how to look past that to the truth of the emotions lurking there.

Late afternoon light filters through the sunset colored fabric, pink-purple-opalesque colors swimming together as Yongha holds it up proudly, showing off the quality of the weave. His client smiles in satisfaction and his patented Gu Yongha grin accompanies the agreement that the woman's daughter will be clothed in his design for her engagement feast. Closing up shop for the night, he locks the door and almost screams in shock to find that Jaeshin has, silently as always, arrived beside him.

"Someday you will do that and get a knife for your troubles!" he chides, beating on Jaeshin's chest in frustration with his fists.

Jaeshin raises an eyebrow and quirks his lips upwards in a not-quite smile as he looks down at him, not attempting to restrain the ineffectual beating. "Yes, because you are likely to carry knives and stab people with them so very often, my friend."

Yongha glares up at him in a non-threatening way. "I might. I could stab people!" He relents as Jaeshin laughs and throws an arm over his shoulder, leading him towards what Yongha hopes devoutly is a source of alcohol. With every step they take together his blood flows with delight under his skin.

But the evening doesn’t go as Yongha plans. One of the pretty, forward girls who hovers in the background to keep the soju flowing kept trying to play with Jaeshin's hair, and for once he barely hiccups or attempts to stop her. And despite the fact they’d been glass-to-glass, Jaeshin always could drink half of Sungkyunkwan under the table, Youngha remembers as he feels an uncomfortable ache settle in his chest, too close to his heart for comfort. He tries to brush it off as too much drink, and besides, it was time to go, anyway, or so Yongha insists. Jaeshin doesn’t argue, but orders another round on him, and who is Yongha to refuse?

Eventually they leave, and it's three in the morning when they go stumbling back to the rooms they share above Yongha's shop. They fall into their small home laughing about something that probably isn't even funny, but whatever it was made them laugh ten minutes ago and the alcohol in their systems makes it still seem hysterical.

A moment or two more of laughter and Yongha falls gracefully to the pile of pillows under the moonlit wide window, his blue and yellow and violet silken _hanbok_ spread shimmering about him and his hat partially covering his face. There is silence while he simply grins at Jaeshin and manages a faint giggle, because Jaeshin is looking at him, staring down at him through lash-veiled eyes, and he feels like all the liquid in his body is going to boil up.

Jaeshin's swiftness is always a minor miracle; Yongha finds it disturbing most days, but right now he thinks it's better for his heart that he didn't have to watch his roommate walk across the room slowly. He's not sure he could have handled that. Better a pouncing lion than a teasing one. But Yongha is also not sure how he's going to survive the fact that Jaeshin is kneeling in front of him, leaning down with one hand resting on the pillow by Yongha's head, and slowly, carefully removing the _gat_ from his head to reveal his face. There is a long moment of shared smiles, flushed cheeks and eyes wide with want and uncertainty. Then - then - all Yongha feels are perfect, plump, luscious lips, sinful lips that just happen to be made for, created for pressing against Yongha's own.

Yongha knows that he must be hallucinating, as there is no other reason in the world why Jaeshin would be smiling so brightly at him, eyes sparkling brighter than the moon outside, after pulling back from what must be the world's most amazing kiss. That sort of thing happens fairly often in his dreams, both waking and sleeping, but not in reality. When Jaeshin nuzzles his nose against Yongha's neck, sheepishly muttering about how gorgeous he is, there is no doubt in Yongha's mind that he's fallen asleep and he never, never wants to wake up.

But his fingers are sliding and tangling in the thick warm-chestnut silk of Jaeshin's hair and he can feel every strand between the tips of his fingers. No dream he's ever had has felt so real or so soft - and he was never able to feel the rough linen at the nape of Jaeshin’s neck before. And then, pulling Yongha from his dazed half-dream state, there are words being whispered against his ear in hushed, husky tones, sober and serious. He heard words he’d never expected, even in his fantasies or dreams, words like "stupidity," "pride," "saranghae," and "forever."

That searing white-hot substance that's been building up inside Yongha for as long as he can possibly remember takes over and he's prattling, too many words escaping as he’s murmuring back: "perfection," "jealous idiot," "forever and ever," "saranghae," and "aigoo, don't let me talk, just kiss me again!"

A deep laugh echoes from Jaeshin's mouth, triumphant and as smug as the grin on his face. “I agree, no more words.” He pulls Yongha to him and claims his lips with a kiss that steals the heat away, that soothes the burn inside until he's whole and healed and the flames are dampened into beautifully glowing coals. He can manage coals; no, they can stoke the embers together.


End file.
